Dark Blood
by Dreamer for Eternity
Summary: Kagome Higurashi isn't a normal teen. In fact, she's a priestess, born with the black blood. The devils, and their leader, Inuyasha needs her blood to get more power to their full level, and Inuyasha was sent to kill Kagome.


**A/N: This isn't the NEW story you guys have voted for, well, some of you did, but this is a story that's out to celebrate my friend, Julia Barro's Birthday! LOL, since I really like my best friends, I'm getting the stories out on their birthdays! The next story is on June the 30th! But that one will be on hold for a while as I'm working on this one, the new story and Teaching Was Never Easy!**

**Summery: **Kagome Higurashi isn't a normal teen. In fact, she's a priestess, born with the black blood. The devils, and their leader, Inuyasha needs her blood to get more power to their full level, and Inuyasha was sent to kill Kagome.

**Dark Blood**

**Chapter One**: **How It All Began**

She was panting as she ran towards the forest. She was running away from her house breathlessly, and she didn't even bother to stop to rest, but she took a glance behind to see if he was chasing her with his whole gang.

He, the Devil's leader, Inuyasha, the one who's after her blood. He was after her because she had the Dark Blood, which the Devils' needed to get more power for them selves, and her power can give them some power, and not full. Inuyasha had at least waist length of shining, silver hair, piercing, glowing golden orbs, and he was wearing a ukata, a red baggy shirt with red baggy pants.

Kikyo was born with the Dark Blood. It had been flowing through her veins for the last eighteen years, and when she had turned eighteen, her blood had became more powerful, which meant more power for the Devils, a perfect time to absorb all of her blood. She had dark, raven hair up in a loose ponytail, and has been wearing a white robe with red baggy pants, her priestess outfit.

'_I'm getting tired, and I can see my exhausted breath as I run.. Will I survive from this run?' _Kikyo wondered, as she ran with her life. _'If I do not, then.. I'll die in regret, of letting these filthy devils killing me..'_

Inuyasha, and his gang were catching up to Kikyo. They were at least a meter away from each other, and none of the devils were panting, or gasping for air like Kikyo. One of Inuyasha's gang members, Miroku, smirked.

"Seems like she's getting tired, Inuyasha." Miroku informed.

Inuyasha said in triumph, "Keh, it seems like you're right, Miroku."

Miroku was right. Kikyo was getting tired, and she was gasping for breaths as she ran. Kikyo was gradually slowing down, and she and the devils knew it. She took one last breath of exhaustion before she had collapsed on the ground in defeat. She took a few seconds of deep breath before she had heard Inuyasha and his gang walking up to her and slowly started to absorb her blood. She let out a piercing scream.

'_I can feel my own blood leaving swiftly from my body..' _Kikyo sadly thought as her blood was getting sucked out. _'I feel hopeless, of not fighting the devils back with my miko powers.' _Kikyo tried to struggle against the Devils, but one of the members just kicked her and she let out a small whimper of pain.

Inuyasha and his gang were slowing absorbing her blood, and when they were finished absorbing the last bit of Kikyo's blood, her body and face were so pale. They thought they couldn't recognize her, the pretty priestess who had been once alive, and now, dead. Her dead body was on the floor, and some of her bones started to transparent.

Inuyasha had a look of disgust on his face and said, "They all look hideous after their Dark blood's sucked out."

Miroku pointed out, "Inuyasha, only this priestess, Kikyo and the other one, Midoriko were the ones who had the dark blood in each century."

Inuyasha took a last glance at Kikyo's dead body before he had faced his gang and announced, with a smirk of triumph, "Well, boys, I guess we have to wait for another century for another priestess with the Dark Blood to be born."

Miroku said, with a disgusted tone in his voice, "Yeah, wait for another century to pass by."

Inuyasha smirked, "Well, Miroku, the next priestess has the Dark Blood, and hers will reach our power to their full level, and then, we'll be the most powerful being alive in this universe."

Miroku grinned devilishly "Well then, after hearing that, I guess the waiting will be worth it after all."

Then, the rest of the Devils, including Inuyasha and Miroku cheered and a smoke of red gust formed around them as they were being dragged down to the underworld, to Hell.

* * *

A century later, in a hospital, a baby girl was born. Her mother, Sora Higurashi hugged her baby girl tightly in a loving way and kissed her cheek. She happily turned to her husband and asked, "Toki, what should our baby girl's name be?" 

Toki Higurashi, the father looked down at his baby down in his wife's arms and answered, after giving some thoughts, "Kagome." He paused before continuing, "Kagome Higurashi. Her name should be Kagome Higurashi."

Sora smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead before announcing, "Kagome," she said as she looked down at the baby in her arms. "Your name will be Kagome Higurashi, little one."

Kagome, the baby girl gurgled in happiness, and while her parents were smiling down at her innocent face, something else was going on her little mind. After she had blinked, all she saw was red and black everywhere. Kagome tilted her head as she was clueless about what's going on and in a flash, a vision of Kikyo and Midoriko appeared in her mind.

Kagome was silent as Kikyo looked down at her and said, "So.. This is going to be the new priestess who's going to be born with the Dark Blood?"

Midoriko nodded, "Yes, this baby is going to be the new priestess with the Dark blood, Kikyo."

Kikyo scoffed, "No offence, but this baby looks weak to protect herself from the Devils."

Mirdoriko raised her eyebrow, "Oh? You were weak against the Devils yourself, Kikyo."

Kikyo glared at Midoriko. "You know what? I don't know why you chose me to be the priestess born with the Dark blood." She sneered.

Midoriko avoided eye contact with Kikyo and answered, "Well, I don't really know.. It was quite a random choice actually."

"W- what?" Kikyo shuttered out, "You're joking, right, Midoriko?"

Midoriko shook her head, "I'm afraid not, Kikyo. You were randomly chosen, just like this baby over here." She said, as she pointed her finger at Kagome.

Kikyo looked at Kagome and warned, "Hey there little girl, I'm going to tell you about the-"

"Kikyo, shush!" Midoriko harshly said, "We'll tell her when she reaches the age of sixteen, we'll tell her."

Kikyo threw Midoriko a confused look, "Why at the age of sixteen? Why not at the age of eighteen, like me?"

Midoriko looked at Kagome and answered, "Well, she's the most powerful priestess of our power combined, Kikyo."

"W- what? Are you serious, Midoriko?" Kikyo asked in disbelief. "How can she be more powerful?"

"She has the power to please the Devils by raising their powers to their full level." Midoriko answered. "So, she doesn't need her power to be full at the age of eighteen."

"Oh.." Kikyo quietly said, "Should we go now and tell her when she's sixteen?"

Midoriko nodded, "Yes, we shall." She kissed Kagome's forehead gently and said, "Well, little one, I hope you don't have a terrible fate like Kikyo and I.." and both priestess disappeared in a flash of white light.

Kagome opened her little eyes and looked up at her mother in a lovingly way. She gurgled and Sora Higurashi smiled and hugged her.

"Kagome, I hope that you have a great life like your father and I." Sora Higurashi murmured as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

However, Sora Higurashi was wrong. Kagome wasn't going to have a great, perfect life like her father and mother. Instead, she's going to have a blood thrilling ride of her life. Protecting herself from the Devils, learn miko powers and never letting the Devils suck out her blood so they can have their full powers. Yep, a terrible, blood thrilling life indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Weird or thrilling beginning. It was short indeed, but the next chapter, which is probably going to come up in months will be longer. PLEASE don't complain for me to update faster for my stories, because I will put them up, sooner or later.**


End file.
